The present disclosure relates generally to medical fluid delivery and in particular to multi-channel infusion pump delivery.
Doctor's routinely order infusion treatments as a specific combination of multiple intravenous (“IV”) medications that are to be infused into a patient simultaneously. Common infusion drug combinations include patient preparation for surgery (“pre-op”) and patient after surgery (“post-op”) combination of antibiotics, anesthetics and/or vasopressors.
The drug combinations are often handled using multi-channel pumps that can deliver different drugs from different sources simultaneously. Multiple channel infusion pumps are known, such as Baxter's multi-channel COLLEAGUE™ Volumetric Infusion Pump made by the assignee of the present disclosure. Previously, each drug of a combination has been entered individually into the pump. Each drug delivery entry presents an opportunity for error in terms of any one of: (i) entering the wrong drug; (ii) entering the dose; and (iii) entering the wrong time in the combination sequence for delivery.
An improved infusion drug combination delivery system and method is needed accordingly.